


Mother's Day

by GoringWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Lingerie, Mild Smut, Mother's Day, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: **ENDGAME SPOILERS IN THE TAGS AND IN THIS FIC. SUMMARY OF FIC IN THE NOTES**





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's Mother's Day and Morgan needs help putting together something for her Mommy. Luckily Daddy is there to help.

Tony steps into the garage to hear giggling coming from under his work table and he smiles. He steps to the table and knocks on the top and he hears a soft knock coming from underneath it and he smiles and says, “I think there might be someone in my lab, hmmm I wonder who it could be?” 

The giggling increases and he kneels down on the ground and peeks under the table to see a mess of brown hair and a giggling face.

“Now, what are you doing in here?” Tony asks helping her crawl out and sitting her on the top of the table and letting her play with the holoscreen there.

“Wanna make something,” Morgan says big smile on her face.

“Oh? And what do you want to make?” Tony asks brushing her hair back from her face. Only one Stark is allowed to look like a mess and that’s him. She pouts as he pulls her hair into a bun and then seems to start thinking about something.

“Wanna make a gift for Mommy,” she says.

“Oh? You know what today is right?” Tony asks and Morgan nods.

“Mommy Day,” she says and he presses a kiss to her temple.

“Okay so you want to make something for Mommy? Do you know what you want to make?” Tony says and Morgan nods and holds up one of his old watches from when his suit needed to track him to cover him in the suit.

“Wanna make a bracelet for mommy. Want her to be able see and feel me,” Morgan says and Tony smiles and nods his head.

“Tell me what you mean honey,” Tony says.

“Want to be on video, want to be able to talk and touch,” Morgan says and Tony considers this and nods his head.

“Alright, let see what we can do,” Tony says and helps her into her special seat when she’s allowed in the garage and then pulls out some metal and begins hammering it into shape. When he’s sure that the pieces are in shape he hands the metal to Morgan who hammers at it with her little plastic hammer he had gotten her because she had given him the puppy eyes that would probably stop a villain in their tracks.

“Okay so we’ve got video and call capabilities, we’re going to make it so that it doesn’t have to be connected to WiFi and hmmm feel each other...oh I got it, when you touch the bracelet it will vibrate on the other,” Tony says and starts working on the code while also tweaking the wires and getting sensors ready for it.

“Pink!” Morgan says.

“Oh? You want yours to be pink?” Tony asks.

“And yours Daddy,” she says and he smiles.

“Yeah, I can totally rock some pink,” Tony says and she giggles and he gets some pink paint out of the cabinet and lets her paint them. His daughter is going to be an artist when she grows up. At five years old she already has a steady hand and painting skill that even Tony can’t match. 

“Pink!” She squeals and claps her hands.

“Yes yes, you love your pink,” Tony says and puts the whole thing together and then gets some paper and crayons and gives it to Morgan to make homemade wrapping paper. 

“Do you want to help Daddy make Mommy’s birthday dinner?” Tony asks and Morgan nods and they head to the kitchen after wrapping and hiding the gift and Tony puts an apron on both of them. His saying kiss the cook and hers is just pink and she leans up to give him a kiss and he smiles and puts a bowl in front of her.

“Crack the eggs,” he says and she cracks the eggs into the bowl and then Tony mixes the ingredients for cookies and then lets her pick the shape and size and then pushes them into the oven and starts working on the salad and lets Morgan toss it.

“Mess!” she says.

“No. No messes today. Mommy would kill me,” Tony says checking the time. There’s only an hour left before she gets back from the spa Tony had sent her to as an early mother’s day gift so they would have time get everything ready for her.

“Okay Daddy,” Morgan says and tosses the salad again and smiles at the noise and Tony smiles and starts tickling her.

“Oh? You like that noise huh?” He says and then lets her go and begins grilling steaks for him and Pepper and putting together a vegetable medley for Morgan and her dinosaur chicken nuggets and she licks her lips as she watches them heat up.

“There we go. All ready for us to eat,” he says and begins plating the food and setting the table and putting Morgan in her seat and putting her fork in place so she can reach and he straightens up just as Pepper comes in and he immediately has her in his arms, her perfume rich in her nose.

“Hey babe. Thank you for the spa day. I really needed that,” Pepper says.

“I’ve been taking classes on massage therapy,” Tony says.

“Oh? And whom do you intend to use those skills on?” Pepper asks.

“You, it’s always you,” Tony says.

“Mommy!” Morgan squeals smacking her hands on the table to get attention.

“And how was your day?” Pepper asks fixing her ponytail and Tony smiles at the scene of his wife and child together. 

It’s everything he ever wanted.

“Mommy gift!” Morgan says and Tony smiles exasperated.

“After dinner honey,” she says and they sit down and eat their food and Pepper smiles at Tony when he brings out the cookies and her favorite ice cream and when they are done eating they sit in the living room and Morgan runs off to get her present and hands it out to Pepper.

“What lovely wrapping paper,” she says and carefully opens it so it isn’t ripped and she sets the paper aside and then picks up the bracelet and smiles and fits it around her wrist and Tony runs a finger up his and Pepper’s glows a soft red and she smiles when she feels the bracelet buzz on her skin and Morgan grins.

“You like mommy? Now I can give you kisses when you’re at work!” Morgan says excitedly, showing her the pink bracelet on her skin and pressing a kiss to it and Pepper beams when she feels the press of lips on her wrist.

“Was this your idea baby?” Pepper asks.

“Yes! Daddy helped me make them,” she says and Pepper smiles and presses a kiss to her bracelet and Tony feels a kiss through his.

“And this way we can send Morse code through them just in case,” Tony says and Pepper smiles and kisses his cheek.

“That’s the genius I married,” Pepper says and he smiles and Morgan holds up a card that she must have made when Tony wasn’t looking.

“Happy Mommy’s day Mommy I love you 3000,” Morgan says pressing a kiss to Pepper’s cheek and Pepper smiles.

“So, was the spa trip the only thing that you got me?” Pepper asks.

“No, I also got you a lingerie set based off of the Rescue armor,” Tony says covering Morgan’s ears.

“Oh? And have you ever known me to wear lingerie Mr. Stark?” Pepper asks.

“I never said you would be the one who would be wearing them Mrs. Stark,” Tony says and Pepper grins and they share a kiss that has Morgan making an ewww noise and covering her eyes and sticking out her tongue and they laugh and start tickling her before curling up to watch all of Pepper’s favorite movies. They fall asleep in one big Stark pile.


End file.
